


the stars to my moon

by devilishane



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dates, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishane/pseuds/devilishane
Summary: some fluffy shyan !! sleepy cuddly boys.





	the stars to my moon

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything for the bfu fandom so i guess this is my time ,,   
> sleepy babies + coffee dates :)

Ryan didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to go to class, he didn't want to take his tests, he didn't want to _do_ anything.

He groaned when he saw the sunshine peering in from his window, craning his neck to check the time.

**4:13 AM**

_Fuck that._

He held the pillow over his face, hoping that it would allow him to fall asleep again. After another torturous five minutes, he dragged himself out of bed.

It was Friday, he didn't have many classes, but he didn't want to go to them anyways. He made coffee, threw on a hoodie, and stepped into the hallways. 

The dorms were usually empty on Friday mornings. Whether students were in the library, at a party, studying, they weren't in their dorm. Ryan wasn't exactly the partying type, prefering to stay home and get a few more hours of sleep.

He sighed, making his way down the stairs, on his way to the local Starbucks as he usually does

Ryan was met with a solid figure, yelping as he fell back down. 

" _Oh shit!_ Sorry dude. Wasn't lookin'" The man's voice wasn't too deep, wasn't too high-pitched. Ryan rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone off of the floor.

"Don't worry, man, it's fine. I should've been watching." Ryan laughed under his breath. Knowing how clumsy he was, he's glad he didn't take the man down with him.

"Where are you headed off to so early?" Ryan smiled, the man's voice sounded gravely, so he assumed he'd just woken up. 

"Gettin' coffee, couldn't sleep. I should be asking you the same question, handsome stranger." The stranger smiled down at him, and Ryan almost fainted from the sheer sight of something _so beautiful_.

"Couldn't sleep either. Though, I happened to run into quite the cute guy on my way here, so I'm not _that_ disappointed." The man laughed, his laugh was a bit breathy, but loud enough to ring in Ryan's ears.

Ryan smiled at the stranger again, laughing at the awkward aura of the conversation. He looked back up at the stranger, only to see the man already looking at him. 

He could feel the heat prickling his cheeks. _Damn_ , this guy was good.

"Do you- Do you wanna tag along for coffee?" Ryan was almost shocked at the words tumbling out of his mouth. He never invited guys to his morning coffee.

The stranger smiled. A soft smile, different from before. 

"I don't even know your name! Plus, I don't really like coffee, but can I tag along anyways?" Ryan gasped at the stranger, but still giggled as he leaned back against the wall.

"Name's Ryan. And I don't know how a _college student_ can survive without coffee." The stranger nodded at the name, almost as if he was trying to log it into his brain.

"I'm Shane. And I don't know how you like your coffee, but I find it pretty disguisting. Plus, I'm more of a tea guy myself."

Ryan wasn't listening anymore. He was thinking. Daydreaming, even.

Shane.

_Shane_.

**Shane**.


End file.
